The Captain and the Pin-up
by StangeInterests32
Summary: Natasha is upset that Steve is still lonely and still refusing to venture out into the world. Determined to solve both problems, she thinks she's found the perfect girl for him. Written as a oneshot, but might get another chapter or two.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was watching Captain America: Winter Soldier and saw the scenes where Natasha kept trying to fix Cap up. I remembered the whole Sharon/Steve thing from Civil War and, while not hating it, thought this was more fun. It takes places just after Age of Ulton since Shield is still mentioned as well as Steve and Nat having a scene in the new Avengers HQ.

Please enjoy...

* * *

"I've found the perfect girl you," Natasha said as she and Steve Rogers made their way back from a training exercise.

"This again?"

"You need a life outside this place."

Steve groaned softly so as not to show his annoyance. "I have a life."

"Really?" Natasha asked skeptically. "Tell me, what did you do last Saturday night?"

Steve looked at her and she smirked when he didn't answer. He hated that he didn't have an answer, not because it in any way proved her correct, but because she'd use it spend even more time trying to fix him up. "My point exactly. You probably sat in your apartment reading, or listening to music."

"Like a lot of people tend to do."

"But you were doing it alone. Steve," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder to stop them. A few of the newer Shield recruits had caught up, and slowly made their way past them. Both Avengers could hear them huffing and puffing from the exertion of their workout. Once the group had passed, Natasha waited only long enough for them to get out of earshot before continuing. "Steve, having a night to yourself is fine; but you've turned it into a ritual – and a daily one at that. And I get that the world has changed since you were last in it, but that's no reason to shut yourself off from it. In fact, it's the perfect reason to get out, see what its become."

"And a girl is going to help me with that?"

Natasha smiled that flirty smirk she was known for. He'd seen it many times when she was interrogating someone, or trying to get herself out of a situation. While he wasn't the type to think about a relationship with her, he definitely had to admit that that smile put some very bad thoughts into his head. And probably the head of every man she used it on, he thought.

"Well it can't hurt. Hell, maybe she might even get you to open up a little bit, and stop hiding from the big bad world."

Steve thought about her words, and found the truth in them. The problem was, he just didn't feel ready. He wasn't comfortable with this world, with this time…with himself yet. and if he couldn't even say he was comfortable in his own skin, how could he get comfortable and let his guard down with anyone, much less a girlfriend like Natasha wanted him to.

"For now, I like easing into the big bad world," he told her, one of his unintentional boy next door smile that made any woman who saw it; Natasha herself included, immediately swoon. "But I appreciate the concern."

With that said, Steve started to walk away, heading toward the showers. Just as he was about to exit the hallway, he heard Natasha try one last piece of incentive.

"Would it help if I added that she's built like a 40s pin-up girl?" Natasha watched as Steve stopped dead in his tracks. He only turned his head back, but didn't say anything. After a second or two, he continued out of sight. "So now I have your attention," she said to herself smiling.

* * *

Jane Foster was in her lab in Stark Tower. She was busy mulling over her latest calculations on her wormhole research. Her focus was squarely on the holoscreen in front of her. She was moving equations and charts around on the board, trying to make sense of the data, oblivious to anything else.

"You forgot to eat again, didn't you Jane?" came a calm female voice from behind her.

Jane screamed in shock and turned to see who had entered. She calmed only slightly at the sight Natasha Romanoff sitting in her desk chair. She hoped that Natasha wasn't there on official business since she was in civilian clothes, but from what she'd heard from rumors, and from what Thor had told her about the famous Black Widow, she realized that civilian clothes didn't mean anything.

"Are you alright?" Jane tried to mutter a response but just nodded her head. Natasha smiled and motioned for Jane to take a seat on the other chair. "You don't have to be so skittish, we have met before. We've even been cordial," she said once Jane was seated.

"I know, but we don't hang out _that_ often," she managed to finally blurt out. "Mostly when you and the other Avengers are together…And I'm usually with Thor, and you were always with Bruce…and I am really sorry about that, I wanted to call you and see if you needed anything, but Thor said it wouldn't –"

Natasha stopped Jane with a raised finger. "It's okay. _I'm_ okay, but thank you though. What I'm really here about is your assistant."

"Darcy? Oh my God what did she do? She didn't Taser anybody did she? Please tell me she didn't try to tase you?"

Natasha laughed. So Thor was right, she does ramble when nervous, Natasha thought. "No, Darcy's fine. In fact, I'm just here to ask a question about her: is she single?"

"Huh?" Jane muttered.

"We should do this over a late lunch, since like I asked when I came in; you forgot to eat didn't you?" Natasha asked as she grabbed the cup of ramen that was sitting on Jane's desk, the broth totally absorbed by the noodles, indicating just how long they'd been left to sit.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later the two women were at a small café in SoHo. Natasha had filled Jane in on her concerns for Steve, and how she had been constantly trying to help him. "I never pictured you for a matchmaker," Jane said as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"I like to multitask. And back when Shield was still intact, I had a larger pool of women to choose from. But now…I'm working with what I've got. And despite the smaller selection, imagine my surprise when the perfect candidate just walked into Avengers HQ."

Jane took another drink of her tea when she heard that. She could only imagine the impression that Darcy had made when she went to drop off some files for Jane. Dear God, the superhero fan girl-ing alone, she thought. Suddenly she wished that she'd ordered something stronger than just iced tea.

"Darcy? The perfect candidate?" Jane asked in complete disbelief.

"She's pretty, I'm assuming smart since you haven't gotten rid of her."

"That had – has – more to do with a lack of applicants," Jane cut in. She silenced herself when Natasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's also assertive."

"Some might call her blunt and that she says things without thinking."

"Not always a bad thing," Natasha said. "As far as I'm concerned, she's just the girl to bring Cap into this century."

"She'd _drag_ him…kicking and screaming," Jane argued.

"She looks like the kind of girl that could make that fun," Natasha reasoned. "So, I'll ask the question you avoided an hour ago: is she single?"

I'm gonna regret this, Jane thought.

"Yes, she's single."

Natasha smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: Let me know what you think. I wrote this as a oneshot, but if there's enough demand for it, I could figure out another chapter or two that might be fun to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Since the reaction to the first chapter was so positive, I figured we could explore this a little more. Honestly, this was actually more fun to write than I assumed it would be and I've already got some of chapter 3 already mapped out because of it. That being said…

Please enjoy.

* * *

"You want me to go out with who?" Darcy asked glibly.

"Steve…from the Avengers," Jane answered.

The two women were sitting in Jane's apartment, having a girl's night in. They'd done the movies and wine potion, and the dinner and wine portion, and were now on the gossip and wine portion of the evening. The entire time that Darcy had been over Jane had been completely unsure on how bring up the subject of setting her up with, of all people, Captain America. Finally, after Darcy had complained about the last guy she'd gone out with, a guy with a massive inferiority complex that lived in a hostel instead of a regular apartment, and, apparently, had a handful of warrants that he'd neglected to mention.

Jane listened as Darcy went on about how embarrassing it was to be sitting in a slightly fancy restaurant, enjoying a night out, only to have to the police interrupt in order to arrest her date. "I swear, there really are no good men left in New York," Darcy capped off the story.

That was when Jane blurted out what she and Natasha had talked about a few days earlier.

"So you're talking about Captain America?" Darcy clarified.

"Technically, yes," Jane said. "But I'm talking about Steve, the man under the mask and costume."

"Captain America. Just say, _Captain_ _America_ ," Darcy smiled.

"No, I think I'll call him Steve."

"Who is also known as…Captain America. Jane, just say, 'Darcy, I want you to go out on a date with Captain America'."

"Why are you making fun of me?" Jane asked, the alcohol making her defensive.

"Because it's fun watching you go all awkward," Darcy laughed. "But seriously, when did you think up the idea of me going out with the Star-Spangled Stud Muffin."

Jane took a drink of her wine and started to explain how Natasha had approached her with the idea. That Natasha was making it her mission to get Steve back out into the world, preferably with someone to enjoy it with. And most importantly, that somehow, Natasha had determined that Darcy was the best possible match for Steve.

"So why am I the Bergman to his Bogart?" Darcy asked. Jane raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Casablanca," she clarified. Jane looked blank. "Really? 1942; starring Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman? It's only like one of the greatest movies ever made."

And _that_ is probably why Natasha picked you, Jane thought.

"She just thinks that someone like you could do what he's afraid to."

"And just what is Captain America afraid of?"

"This century," Jane hesitated.

"So you two want what? For me to…?"

"Just show him that he doesn't have to be afraid of living in the now. And look at it this way: you get to go out with a nice guy who's cute, smart, funny, and respectful. Hell, for once you probably won't have to worry about whether his eyes are on your face or your cleavage."

"That would be a nice change," Darcy mused. "Fine, I'll do it. Go ahead and set it up."

* * *

Friday night rolled around and Steve found himself sitting inside a restaurant with Natasha and Sam. They were going to catch a bite to eat before heading to a Broadway show that Natasha really wanted to see. The place was slightly more upscale than the places they usually went to before the night out. Typically they'd just hit up some trendy bar that Sam wanted to try out, hit the show, and then Natasha would bring them to a place like they were currently in to say thank you for indulging a night on Broadway.

"I'm surprised the waiter hasn't been by yet," Steve said as he sipped the complimentary glass of wine that was brought to each of them.

"It's probably shift change," Natasha reasoned.

"Uh-huh," Steve nodded.

The answer _sounded_ good enough, but he was slightly suspicious since Natasha seemed to be keeping an eye on the door. "Waiting for someone?" he asked.

"Just doing some people watching," she replied.

"Anyone interesting?" Sam asked as he looked over the appetizer list.

"Not yet."

"Shouldn't we be heading over to the theater?" Steve inquired.

Natasha looked at him and just shook her head and smiled. She didn't say anything, but the message was clear, we're doing fine on time.

"Well look who just walked in," she said suddenly. Before Steve and Sam could look, she was out of her seat and heading over to entrance. Their gaze followed her until she stopped and they saw who had grabbed her attention: Jane, Thor's girlfriend, and her assistant, Darcy. At least Steve hoped he was remembering her name correctly since he'd only met her once.

As he took in the sight, his interest was focused on Darcy. The young woman caught his attention, and probably the attention of every other man in the restaurant, in her figure hugging red minidress. The dress came down to just before mid-thigh and seemed to mold itself to her curves. It had thin straps that led down to a slight V-neckline that on a normally endowed would've already caused every man in the room to focus on her cleavage. On Darcy – it caused _everyone_ to focus on hers. And even Steve found himself staring just a little more than was necessary since she wasn't at their table yet.

Natasha was taking to the maître d, and soon Nat was leading the two women over to their table where the staff was brining two more chairs. "Guys, you remember Jane and Darcy?" Natasha said as she sat back down.

Sam and Steve said their hellos as the two women got settled. Jane was sitting next to Natasha and Sam, while Darcy was put next to Steve.

"So what are you two doing here?" Sam asked.

"Just getting a bite before we hit the town," Jane answered. "You all?"

"Nat here wants to see Cats for some reason," Sam revealed.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen that in years," Jane gushed.

Darcy scoffed. The eyes at the table went to her. "What? Cats is boring," she said. "If I want to watch some talking and singing animals, I'll watch Disney."

Steve couldn't help himself and let out a small laugh.

"See, Army Boy agrees with me," she said as she tapped her hand to Steve's right arm. She let her hand linger, gripping his bicep through his jacket. "Wow, and I thought Thor's muscles were huge," she smiled.

Natasha and Sam laughed at Darcy's reaction while Jane shook her head. This is working perfectly already, Nat thought as she looked on.

"Thank you…I think," Steve uttered nervously.

"You know," Natasha began, "Steve didn't really want to see Cats either, so…Steve you wouldn't mind if Jane took your ticket?"

"I thought she was out with Darcy tonight?" he questioned.

"I'm sure Darcy wouldn't mind spending the evening with you instead, would you, Darcy?" Natasha prodded.

Darcy shook her head. "I thought that's what I was here for?"

At that statement, Steve almost glared at Natasha. "Really?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"On that cue, we should get going, enjoy dinner you two," Natasha deflected, motioning for everyone who wasn't Steve and Darcy to get up. Jane practically jumped from her seat, anxious to get away.

"Have fun, Cap," Sam encouraged as he got up much more casually than Jane. "Darcy, don't break him," he smiled to the beautiful brunette.

Steve and Darcy watched all three of their friends walk off, leaving them alone. "I'm guessing you _weren't_ expecting me?" Darcy deduced. Steve shook his head. This would be my luck, she thought. I squeeze myself into this dress for a hot, muscly guy, and he had no clue that I was coming. You so owe me, Jane, she finished thinking. "If you want, we can call it a night right now. No harm, no foul."

Steve shook his head. "No, you got all dressed up – and you do look beautiful by the way," he complimented her nervously. Darcy smiled at his praise. "I should at least treat you to dinner."

"That'll do, then," she accepted, though her smile was hiding a small amount of disappointment.

* * *

Natasha was curled up on one of the chairs in the common room at the Avenger's compound. There was a glass of wine on the table next to her and she was busy reading a book. She was a few chapters in when she heard someone walking in behind her. She turned and saw Steve making his way toward the refrigerator.

"You're back earlier than I expected," she told him as she watched him pull a beer out.

He twisted off the cap and leaned against the island. "Yeah, well, what can I say, tonight was…"

"Don't tell me you had a bad time?"

Steve shrugged.

"You didn't like Darcy?" Nat asked apprehensive.

"Darcy was…she's…," Steve trailed off again, not knowing how to really answer.

"Not pretty enough? Not your type?"

"Darcy is beautiful," Steve said just before he took a drink. Natasha was able to keep herself from smirking at that statement, though inside, she was all smiles. At least we know the man has a pulse, she thought. "My type? Don't know. We didn't get past dinner."

"Did you even try to have fun?" Natasha asked as she got up and went over to island, standing opposite of Steve.

"I made the effort, but when only one of you knows why you're actually there, things get tense very quickly," he told her seriously. "You should've told me."

Natasha tried not to take that harshly, after all, Steve didn't say it that way. But she could tell, behind that stoic expression and guarded demeanor, Steve Rogers was angry. Not the outward, focused kind of angry that he used on the battlefield. This anger was a quiet, inward, reserved kind of burn. The kind he reigned in because he knew if he didn't, bad things would happen.

"I didn't think you would go if you knew," she reasoned.

"Even if that might've been a possibility, you still should've given me the choice instead of springing it on me, not to mention deceiving that girl," he told her. "I get that you're trying to help me, but I should have a say in it too," he finished.

Without waiting for a response, Steve pushed himself off the island and walked out of the common room. Natasha watched him leave, finally deciding that it was best to not try and fix this at the moment.

"Sorry, Steve," she said to the empty room after she was sure he was out of earshot.

* * *

"So how'd the date go?" Jane asked hopefully as she sat on her bed, her laptop in front of her. She'd waited for Darcy to call her to see how things had gone, but as the hours went by and the evening got later, Jane realized that Darcy had either forgotten to call her – or, hopefully, was too busy to call her.

"Amazing?" Darcy answered, her voice cheerier than normal. "Best date of my life."

"Really?"

"No, it was a disaster," Darcy dead panned. Jane couldn't see Darcy's face, but she could feel the scowl that was probably on it.

"What happened?"

"What happened was I was the only one who apparently knew it was a date," Darcy answered as she scrolled through Netflix, searching for something to watch to take her mind off the train wreck of a night she had. "How could you not tell him that you and Black Widow were setting him up?"

"Natasha thought if he knew about it, he wouldn't show," Jane cringed as she admitted the deception.

"So you lied to the man instead?"

Jane gripped her nose between her thumb and forefinger, shaking her head. This was a rare moment for the scientist and she wasn't happy to be in it. Darcy was not known for her temper. Sure, she was known for getting upset at times, but it usually bordered on annoyance. Right now, though, this was actual anger, and it made Jane regret getting involved in all this.

"Is it really a lie if he just wasn't told?" Jane tried.

"Yes, because that means he's walking into an ambush. Steve is a soldier. Ambush. Soldier. Two things that do _not_ go together," Darcy scolded.

"So what did happen?" Jane wanted to know, wishing to make Darcy stop acting like, of all things, an angry adult for once.

"We talked – awkwardly. Then we ate – in awkward silence. Do I need to keep going? Or do all those science degrees help you see the pattern that's starting?"

"It was awkward."

Darcy didn't reply, but Jane, knowing her friend, knew that Darcy was nodding her head. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Do?"

"Are you going to try seeing him again?"

Darcy thought about it and scrunched her face. "Probably not," she drew out.

"Darcy…"

"Look, I get that you wanted to set me up with a nice guy, but sometimes, you just gotta walk away from the car crash and not look back."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," Jane sympathized.

So am I, thought Darcy.

"I know you are," Darcy said, her voice dropping just a little.

Jane let out a small sigh. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have doughnuts as a peace offering," Darcy snuck in.

"Doughnuts? Really?"

"I'm out of ice cream to drown my sorrows," Darcy joked.

"Fine, one box of doughnuts. Night."

"Night," Darcy finished. Once the phone sounded that it had hung up, she tossed it aside. Looking back at her TV, she sunk into her couch. "I guess it's a night of unrealistic relationship goals," she sighed sadly as she tried to decide between a romcom or Disney.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So this chapter is longer than I thought it was going to be, but once I started writing it, it just flowed and well…things just came together in it. I hope you guys don't mind the length because I think you'll really have fun with this chapter.

Please enjoy.

* * *

It had been a long day of wrangling scientists at Stark Tower. You'd think that all that work getting a degree would teach them to remember to focus on not just work, but no, I have to practically keep them from starving to death sometimes, she thought. Darcy had just settled in for the night. She was on her couch, intending to veg out on a Stranger Things binge when she heard the knocking on her door.

"Ugh, doesn't anyone respect the lazy anymore?" she asked herself as she got up from the couch. She opened the door and felt herself become very irritated. "Oh, it's you."

"Hi, Darcy," Natasha grinned. "Can we talk?"

"Do you have someone else you want to pimp me out to?"

Natasha smiled. Someone with a lack of fear for her was refreshing to the redheaded spy. Then again, she could just be pissed at me like Steve still is, she thought.

"I deserve that," she told the brunette.

"You deserve an ass kicking for that stunt," Darcy told her as the memory of last week's disaster of a date came back.

"May I come in?" Natasha asked, not wanting to dwell on Darcy's fully acceptable anger.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you armed?"

"Always," Natasha grinned. "But I promise not to pull anything on you." Darcy thought about just slamming the door on her. But knowing my luck, she probably has some weird spy-fu trick to get passed the lock, she thought. So, against her instincts, Darcy stepped to the side and let Natasha enter.

"Thank you," Natasha said as she walked passed Darcy. She looked around and was surprised by decor, namely the amount of books scattered around the apartment. "Never pictured you as a big reader."

"No one should be stimulated by their phone and Netflix alone."

Sounds familiar, Natasha thought.

"So, how can I help the Black Widow?"

"Please, call me Nat."

"Nat makes you sound boring and dull. Black Widow sounds cooler," Darcy said. Natasha watched as Darcy mused to herself for a second. "You know what? Nat it is," Darcy smiled.

Natasha smiled at Darcy. She knew that young woman was insulting her, but rather than actually _feeling_ insulted, it kind of made her like the girl a little bit more. She motioned toward the couch, and Darcy nodded.

"I'd like you to give it another shot with Steve," Natasha said, deciding that being blunt was the best option.

"Not that I'd be totally against going out with the tall, dark uber-stud again, but like I told Jane –"

"Sometimes it's best to just walk away from the car crash?" Natasha finished.

"Hey, you two talk," Darcy said brightly. "That's good, I need all the help I can get getting her to act more spontaneous."

"Just like Steve needs to," Natasha threw out there.

Damn it, I just gave her a way in, Darcy thought.

"It was awkward as hell."

"And that was my fault," Natasha admitted. "I was…less than forthcoming with what was going to happen that night," she added, picking her words carefully, still not at ease with admitting that she was totally in the wrong.

"You lied, Nat," Darcy put it bluntly. Natasha shrugged while scrunching her face. "When you tell someone you have one thing planned for them, but have something totally different _actually_ planned for them, that's what it's called – lying."

Natasha let out a small laugh. "Jane was right, your really don't have much of a filter."

"Filters are for people who don't want to say what they mean. I don't have that kind of time."

Natasha stared at the brunette across from her and started ticking off what she'd learned. Pretty. Smart. Braver than she looks. Honest – brutally. I am not leaving this apartment until she gives that man another shot, she thought.

"You're right, I lied to him. And I had no right to do that, even if my heart was in the right place. But hold that against me, not him." Natasha reached into her jacket and pulled out a slip of paper. She handed it to Darcy.

"What's this?" Darcy asked as she looked over a handwritten list.

"The things Steve's been wanting to get to when it comes to catching up."

"Not completely bad stuff," Darcy thought out loud as she read the list over. "Except disco. Tell him to leave that alone."

"How about you do that?" Natasha posed. Darcy looked over the paper at her. "I'll give you his number. Or let you into Avengers HQ. But please talk to him. Use this to jump start something. But please, give this – and more importantly him – another shot. If it doesn't work out, then so be it, but at least give it a try, because I think you would be perfect for him."

"I do this, I do it my way. I can't guarantee it'll work, and if it doesn't, I'll promise to at least try and not make it hurt."

"That's all I ask," Natasha smiled.

* * *

Steve was in his room at Avengers HQ, laying on his bed, trying to wind down from a hard morning workout. Today was a rare kind of day. The kind where there was nothing planned for him to do. No training with recruits. No meetings with Fury. No assignments and anything needing looking into. He figured he might make his way into the city, maybe find some places to sketch. Or maybe just find a quiet spot and read.

Before he could make a final decision, there was a knock on his door. Getting up, he went over and opened it, his eyes widening for a second at the person on the other end.

"Darcy?"

Darcy stood before him. She was trying to speak. Instead, she stood in stunned silence, her mouth slightly open, but still curving as if she wanted to smile. She was sure her reaction was normal she told herself as she gazed at Steve wearing only a pair of sweatpants. There isn't a woman alive who wouldn't pay to see this, she thought.

"Uh, Darcy?" Steve said again when she continued to just stare.

Darcy shook her head and composed herself as best she could. "Oh, uh…um, what's up, abs? Crap, I mean Cap. What's up, Cap?" she stammered as she shook her head again and tried to focus on what she came for.

"Nothing much," Steve responded slowly. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but…"

"How did I get in here? Nat let me in."

"I figured that, I was wondering why?"

"We're going out today. All day. As in right now," she informed him, giving him a big, flirty smile.

"Do I get choice?"

Darcy tried not to feel dejected, after all, she knew she was catching him off guard. She might even classify it as ambushing him like last time – almost. But she was not going to be denied, especially after seeing part of the present under the wrapping.

"Yes. But I was told today was a day off for you, so I figured that you might want to get out and do something. And if you happen to be with a prettied up me, even better," she reasoned for him, giving him another flirty smile, though this one was bigger and more gleaming. Steve would be hard pressed to deny that it lit up her face and made her even more gorgeous, if that was even possible.

"Give me a few minutes to change," he gave in.

"You're fine like this. I wouldn't dream of wasting your time with something as trivial as a pesky shirt." Steve smiled and turned back into his room. Before she could move Steve was sticking his head back out his door.

"Would you mind waiting in the lounge?"

"No problem," Darcy smiled.

* * *

"So, after what happened last time, I feel the need to be honest with you," Darcy said a little under an hour later as she and Steve were sitting inside of a pizzeria in Brooklyn that Steve used to go to back before he joined the army. After finishing getting ready Darcy asked him what he wanted to do and the only thing that came to mind was lunch. Darcy was surprised that a place he ate at almost seventy years ago was still around. But one taste of the pizza and she instantly knew why.

"Honesty is always good," Steve said as he took a bite of his slice. Darcy nodded.

"I didn't show up at your door randomly. Nat asked me to take another shot at going out with you." Steve looked at her, his gaze between skepticism and something else she couldn't read right away. "Again, not like last time. She just came by and explained why she screwed up," Darcy said cheerfully.

"Nat actually said that? That she was wrong?" Steve asked in total disbelief.

Darcy shrugged. "Not in that exact words, but I got to her to say she lied at least," Darcy smiled proudly.

Steve chuckled. He decided not to burst Darcy's bubble by telling her that if Natasha admitted that, then she was already prepared to admit that. As assertive and determined as Darcy probably was, he doubted that even she could get the Black Widow herself to admit something she didn't want to.

"So she asked you to…?"

"Consider giving her idea a second chance."

"I'm glad I warrant a second chance," Steve smirked.

"I thought about it, and figured if you aren't getting out much then I'd at the very least be in extremely select company as far as love interests are concerned," she smiled. "Plus, and don't be mad at her, but she gave me this," Darcy added as she pulled a small sheet of paper out of her back pocket.

Steve took the folded sheet and opened it. His face grew tight, but he wasn't upset as he read the words on it. "My list?" Darcy nodded. "I see you scratched off disco. And added –"

"Hair metal. Lesson one will be Bon Jovi," Darcy said so excitedly that she was practically bouncing in her seat. Steve glanced around to see if anyone was staring. "And have you seen Star Wars yet?"

"You're a Star Wars fan?"

"Anyone who's cool is a Star Wars fan," she informed him. "And you didn't answer my question: have you watched them, yet?"

"I saw The Phantom Menace, but wasn't impressed," he told her in a lukewarm response.

"That was your first mistake, you never start out with part four. In fact, you could totally skip the prequel trilogy and still be fine."

"Part four? It said it was episode one, I assumed that meant part one," he reasoned.

Steve watched as this serene look came over Darcy's face. Her lips curled into a playful little smile that Steve found very cute and suddenly a quick image of those lips pressed against his flashed through his brain.

"I know what we're doing today, my young padawan."

"We're watching one of them?"

"Not just one," she grinned. "We're going back to my place and having ourselves an original trilogy marathon," she nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

The Star Wars theme started trumpeting as the end credits of Return if the Jedi started rolling across the screen. Steve and Darcy were on her couch. They had started A New Hope sitting on opposite sides of the couch, Darcy laying across it, her feet resting on Steve's lap. By the time they started The Empire Strikes Back they were sitting next to each other, his arm reflexively going over her shoulder.

It was after one of her trips for more popcorn and beer before Return of the Jedi that they ended up in their current position, Steve leaned up against the arm of the couch with Darcy stretched out lengthwise and laying across him, her back against his chest and her head leaned back on his shoulder.

The bowl of popcorn was resting in Darcy's lap. While she knew she had to get up and stop the DVD, she also knew she was really comfortable where she was and didn't want to move.

"So, what did you think?" she asked in an effort to prolong getting off him.

"How old is George Lucas?" Steve asked.

"Seventies I think."

Steve was silent for a second, Darcy figuring that he was doing some math at the moment. While he was thinking he reached for some popcorn, only to have Darcy swat his hand away. She grabbed a few kernels and brought her hand up and fed them to him.

"So he just missed World War 2," he muttered through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Huh."

"Lucas. He was born in forty-four. World War 2 ended in 1945. I was just wondering because I see a lot of parallels between these movies and the war," Steve explained.

"And I take it you don't just mean the stormtroopers?" she chuckled. Steve grinned and shook his head.

"The political and security officers look like the SS, the imperial officers look like the wermacht, and because of what I remember from Phantom Menace –"

"Palpatine is definitely Hitler," Darcy finished for him. "But did you like it?"

"Yeah. Adventure, action, good versus evil, what's not to like?"

"See, this is why you don't start with Phantom Menace," Darcy gloated. She was about to ask if he wanted to pull an all-nighter and now watch the prequel trilogy when she felt his stomach growling. "You're seriously hungry?" Darcy asked, the question more in shock than inquiry.

"You sound surprised. It's been a while since we had lunch."

"Yeah, but we went through four bags of popcorn, of which you ate three of them," she reminded him.

"I eat a lot," he told her.

"I'll bet." She reluctantly pulled herself off him and checked the time on her phone. "It's almost seven, we could go out for dinner?" she asked though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"What's good around here?"

* * *

Tasty's Diner was a 24-hour restaurant in Astoria not too far from Darcy's place that she tended to go to when she wanted a quick meal but didn't want to spend too much or get too dressed up. The last part was helped by the fact that they delivered, but after being on the couch for a little over six hours both she and Steve felt getting out of the apartment wasn't a bad idea.

"You know you didn't have to change," Steve said as he took off his helmet and took Darcy's as she got out from behind him. "What you had on was fine."

"Yeah, but it was just a regular T-shirt. You're in a button down. You look presentable, I looked like I just threw something on I grabbed from the floor," she argued as she smoothed out her hair.

"Well, what you have on now does look better," Steve complimented as he gazed at her in her black peasant top.

"Thank you," she smiled with a playful cocking of her head. Without thinking, she next took Steve's arm as they started making their way in since they were parked near the end of the parking lot.

As they walked the short distance, the both of them felt an unexpected comfort in the small bit of contact. For Steve it seemed almost natural after spending the day with her, like if she hadn't done it, he would've offered it to her. Darcy felt as though she should have taken his arm. She didn't doubt that he probably would've been chivalrous enough to offer it, but she felt even stronger that he wouldn't mind. They didn't speak, but each felt like this was something that could become second nature for them. That was why each one felt a small pang of longing when she had to let go so they could get through the door.

"Welcome to…oh it's you," said the older woman behind the register when she saw Darcy.

Steve looked at Darcy knowingly. "Been here before?"

"Once or twice."

"This one isn't married is he?" the woman asked when she saw Steve.

"And I see you made an impression," Steve joked. He turned to the girl. "And no, I'm not married, ma'am."

The woman "humphed" and just turned her attention to the customer walking up to the register. Steven chuckled while Darcy rolled her eyes and found them a booth near the back of the place. They settled in and a minute later the waitress walked up. "Hey guys, my name's Jenn, I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Iced tea," Darcy told her. Steve indicated the same.

"Alright, I'll be right back to take your orders," Jenn said before walking off.

"I'm thinking there's a story or two about you and this place," Steve smiled.

Darcy rolled her eyes and groaned. That old bat just couldn't keep her mouth shut, she thought. "Not really," she tried at burying the issue.

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy," Steve grinned. "She made sure to ask if I was married for a reason. Something happened didn't it?"

Darcy took a deep breath, and then let out a sigh. "Fine," she relented. "A few months ago, I was here with this guy. It was our third or fourth date, things were looking good, I thought he was a nice guy, cute, had a job…and apparently he also had a wife he didn't mention. We were half way through our food when she comes bursting in the door, all wild-eyed and seven months pregnant."

"Seven months?"

Darcy nodded. "She comes to our table, screaming at him, saying how she knew he was cheating again, and calling him all sorts of names. Then she turns to me, and before I can even tell her that I had no clue he was married, she starts in on me; calling me a homewrecker, and a slut, and that I should find my own man. Now I was willing to let the homewrecker comment slide, but no once calls me a slut outside the bedroom – and only if I give permission to say it there…"

Steve tried not to feel too awkward at that revelation and instead concentrated on the absurdity of what he was hearing.

"…So I stand up to start defending myself, but before I can, she grabs a full pitcher of water from one of the waitresses passing by and just dumps it on me."

At that point Steve can't hold it in any longer and breaks out laughing.

"It's not funny," Darcy says in annoyance. Steve nods his head without stopping his laughter. "Stop it," she whines. "It was embarrassing because I was wearing this white sundress, not too tight, but it definitely hugged certain areas," she said with a wave of her hand over her breasts.

"It went see through didn't it?" Steve asked as he tried to catch his breath. Darcy nodded.

"And you want to know the worst part about that make-shift wet T-shirt contest?" Steve nodded, thoroughly engrossed in what could be left to say. "There was a little league baseball team here when it happened."

"Oh God," Steve guffawed.

"Yeah, there I am, drenched to the bone, in a now see-through white dress in front of a bunch of twelve and thirteen year old boys who are pulling out cell phones. The battle-axe at the register is the owner. She called the cops as all this was going on and tried to get me arrested for indecent exposure."

Steve was laughing loud enough that people in the other tables and booths were taking notice. "Did they?" he asked though his laughter.

"No, they said it wasn't my fault and that I wasn't intentionally flashing anyone. It also helped that I had on underwear to keep from really giving those boys a free show," she answered him. "Jane says I caused an entire group of boys to become addicted to a specific type now." Steve, who had been starting to calm down, started laughing all over again.

Before Steve could say anything else, Jenn arrived with their drinks. She looked at him like he was insane and made a questioning gesture with her hand at Darcy. "My date finds the scene that happened to me here hilarious beyond words," Darcy dead panned. Jenn just smiled and walked away saying she'd give them a few more minutes to decide on what to eat.

As she watched Steve try and calm down she couldn't help but get a self-satisfied grin. She liked seeing him like this. She always figured that he was so serious all the time. That he didn't actually know how to enjoy life. But seeing him try to calm himself down from a fit of laughter was amazing to watch. He was loose and just enjoying the moment. And sure it was a moment brought on by one of her least favorite moments, but if it gave him some time to be something other than a battle hardened warrior then she was fine with that.

* * *

Steve walked Darcy to her door after dinner. The rest of the meal was not as boisterous as Darcy kept the embarrassing stories to a minimum of one for the night. The rest of the time was spent with the usual things people on a first date talk about – each other. Steve found it therapeutic to let some stuff get out. As he revealed how he was sometimes didn't feel truly comfortable in this century, he for once didn't feel like he was burdening someone, but that he was actually being listened to. And Darcy, she was glad to out with a guy who she was fairly certain was actually listening to her, and not just paying her lip service until he could try and get into pants later.

"Do you want to come in and watch the other Star Wars movies? Finish our marathon?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"I do," he said, and then felt a kick in the gut when he saw her eyes light up. "But I need to get back to HQ. Tomorrow _isn't_ a day off for me."

"That's fine," she said, her voice carrying a bit of detection. "I…I had fun today."

"Me too," he told her, stepping closer. "You know, most of the training is done by five or six. If you didn't mind, I could come by after and we could watch them, day by day, maybe?"

Darcy tried to look like she didn't want to jump with glee at the thought of four more days with him, and for once, found herself succeeding. "Call before you come over, I wanna make myself pretty," she joked.

"Like you need to."

"Ah, was that a line? Did Captain America just use a line on me?" Darcy teased.

"It was not a line," Steve responded.

"Really? Cause it sounded like a line."

Steve blushed for only a second, but Darcy still caught it and she had to admit, it made him even cuter. Now she knew what people meant by the words boyish charm. Without warning him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and used them for leverage to pull herself up, thankful that the heels of her boots made sure she wasn't too much shorter than him, and kissed him. It was quick, but the two of them felt a spark of electricity.

When she pulled away, Steve leaned down and kissed her. This time, it was far from quick. Their lips met and soon the two of them were kissing heatedly right there outside her door.

They stayed that way for a minute until the sound of one of her neighbor's door opening shocked them apart. They looked around and saw a little old lady who looked to be in her late seventies coming out of her apartment. She looked at the two of them and smirked knowingly.

"Hello, Darcy," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Harrison," Darcy said sheepishly. "How are you?"

"Good. Entertaining company I see," she said, having some fun at her young neighbor's expense.

"Um…I was just leaving," Steve said.

"Well then, maybe Darcy will introduce you properly next time," Mrs. Harrison said before walking toward the elevator. Steve and Darcy watched the doors close behind her and started giggling.

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside?" Darcy offered.

"Early start tomorrow. I need my rest."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," she said softly. Steve nodded. They kissed quickly and Steve walked off, heading back to Avengers Headquarters before he changed his mind and stayed.

As she closed and locked her door behind her after entering her apartment, Darcy let herself fall back and lean against it, a big smile on her face, thankful that no once was there to see her probably looking like a silly little teenage girl with her first crush. Get a hold of yourself girl, she thought, it was just one day. One really, _really_ good day with a nice guy that's you can't wait to see tomorrow, she heard a voice inside her head tell her. She pulled herself off her door and started getting ready to change and relax, counting down until Steve was at that door tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha stepped into the training room and looked around. She saw Sam and Rhodes talking with one another and Wanda and Vision off on their own as well. But she didn't see one last member.

"Where's Steve?" she asked as she approached them.

"Not here," Rhodes answered her.

She shot him a look that said she could obviously see that. "He's usually the first one here," she pointed out.

"Not today," Sam said. "In fact, yesterday he got here the same time I did. That never happens."

"Perhaps Captain Rogers merely overslept," Vision suggested. Now everyone was looking at him like he'd uttered the most absurd thing in the world.

"That man does _not_ oversleep," Wanda corrected him.

"When was the last someone saw him?" Natasha asked growing concerned. Everyone started looking around. "Well?"

"I think I saw him leaving last night, maybe an hour after training let out," Rhodes said.

"Me too," Sam confirmed. "I asked where he was going, he said he had someone to meet," he added.

"Someone? Really?" Natasha asked, a slightly excited tone in her voice.

"I've seen him leaving every night for the past few days," Wanda mentioned.

Natasha smiled and began walking out of the training area. "Sam, wait for my word before starting anything," she said just before she left the room.

She made her way down to the housing area and up to Steve's door. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again, this time calling his name. Still no answer. She tried the knob and found it locked. She looked around to make sure that no one was around to see her and knelt down and began picking the lock.

When she got it open she made her way inside. The room was tidy, the walls containing a few sketches he'd done. There were books all over the place, even by the TV. He probably only turns it on to watch the news, she thought. Maybe the weather, she further mused. She glanced at his bed and saw that it didn't look like it had been slept in. She was about to call him when she spotted something on his desk.

A strip of pictures like you get at one of those photo booths at the carnival. She glanced at it and saw Steve and Darcy, smiling in the first pic. The next ones she could tell we're Darcy trying to get Steve to loosen up and be silly. It was a sweet attempt, Natasha thought as she saw that Darcy was the only one really making any faces.

"I wonder," Natasha thought out loud.

She pressed a button on her glove and brought her wrist to her mouth. "Sam, all of you take the day off. I'm gonna go track down Steve."

"Need any backup?" she heard him reply.

Natasha smiled. "No, I'm pretty sure I know where he is, and that he's okay, just making sure."

"Alright, call us of you need anything."

"Will do," she said as she went to her room to change.

* * *

Natasha got off the elevator on Darcy's floor. It had been an hour since she left the Avenger's facility and she was kind of hoping that her hunch was right. As she got off she saw this little old lady coming out of her apartment a few doors down from Darcy. Natasha placed her in her seventies and she was dressed like she going out for a morning exercise walk.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Natasha said as she approached the woman. "Hi, I'm sorry to be disturbing you, but I'm looking for a friend of mine. He knows one of the people on this floor."

"Tall, brown hair, blue eyes, handsome…lots of muscles?" she described Steve dreamily.

Natasha let out a small chuckle and nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

"You his girlfriend," Mrs. Harris asked, a small amount of suspicion in her voice. If he's two timing these girls, at least he aims high, she thought.

"Oh no, I'm just a friend. He didn't show up for uh…work, this morning and some of us grew concerned. Figured I'd check here since I knew they'd been spending time together." Natasha saw Mrs. Harris smile and hold back a giggle. "Did I miss something?"

"He's there," she grinned, cocking her head toward Darcy's door. "Been there all night."

"You're sure?" Natasha asked her.

Mrs. Harris nodded, a big…almost gloating smile now creasing her elderly face. "Completely. Me, and probably half the floor, had to listen to her…entertain him."

"No…?" Natasha asked in excited disbelief.

Mrs. Harris nodded again. "Made me wish I was at least forty years younger all over again."

Natasha thanked her and watched her get into the elevator. She stood there, next to the elevator, debating her next move. She could get back into the elevator herself, go back to Avenger's HQ, and leave Steve and Darcy to their…fun. Or, she could have a little bit of fun confirming what she'd heard, embarrassing as it might be for those two. Of course, I could always do both, she thought with a wicked little grin.

She walked up to Darcy's door and knocked. If no one answered, she figured she'd knock once more, and then leave if she didn't get someone at the door that time. After her second knock, she waited and was about to leave when she heard the deadbolt click. The door cracked open and she was face to face with a sleepy looking Darcy. Natasha began looking over what she was seeing: messy, tangled hair, and despite the sleep in her eyes, a little glow to her cheeks, and a sense like there was absolutely no stress in her at the moment.

"Hey, it's Black Widow," Darcy yawned. So I'm Black Widow again, she thought, hiding her gladness at the sound of her codename.

"Darcy, I hope I didn't disturb you," she said calmly, trying not to smile knowingly.

"No, I was uh…um, just gonna make some breakfast. What can I do for you?"

"I was just looking for Steve. He didn't show up for training this morning, and we couldn't get him on his cell. His bed wasn't slept in, and it looks like he's been gone all night."

At that Darcy blushed just a little bit. She leaned back and turned toward her bedroom.

"Am I missing something?" Natasha asked, her voice indicating, at least to Darcy that she had pieced together what might be going on.

A big, practically giddy, smile split Darcy's face. She looked at Natasha, biting her bottom lip, wondering if she should tell. Then she reasoned that if she didn't, they'd keep looking and end up back here.

"He's here," Darcy thought she was revealing.

"Is he okay?" Natasha asked, this time smiling knowingly.

"He's great," Darcy answered, though the tone of her voice left Natasha wondering if she was talking about his present condition, or last night's performance. "He's still asleep, though."

"Should I just tell the rest of the team that he's fine…and taking the day off?" Natasha asked, and then offered.

"Could you?" Darcy prodded, her eyes lighting up.

"Sure," Natasha laughed. "Just, um…let him know that I expect him to show up for training tomorrow, okay."

"Totally," Darcy said with a quick two finger salute. "Thanks, and…um, bye," Darcy added before closing the door on the smiling redhead.

I didn't think they'd hit it off this well, Natasha thought as she made her way back toward the elevator.

* * *

Natasha was sitting at a table at one of her favorite restaurants in Manhattan enjoying a late lunch, or early dinner, she really couldn't decide since it was around three. It was a small little bistro, nothing too fancy food-wise, but it had one of the best seasonal wine selections she'd ever tasted. Right now she was enjoying the view she had of Central Park as she ate some small finger sandwiches and drank a glorious cherry-flavored red wine. She probably would've stayed there soaking in the ambiance if it hadn't been for her phone ringing.

"Sam, what can I do for you?" she asked cheerfully.

"So did you find Cap?" he asked gruffly and straight to the point.

"I did," she smirked.

"And…?"

"He's fine…he's with his girlfriend," she said, hoping she didn't sound too excited.

"Girlfriend? Steve? The man who treats the current century like a bad Christmas present?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Yes, _that_ Steve. He and Darcy have apparently hit it off quite well," she told him, hoping she didn't sound too much like she was gloating.

Great, just what we need, Nat thinking she's a master matchmaker or something, Sam thought on his end. "Well congratulations to you then. You were right about those two," Sam offered her with only just a touch of sarcasm.

"You all would do well to remember that I do know what I'm talking about when I put my mind to things like that," she laughed. "And while we're on the subject of putting people together – Rhodes is single right?"

"Nat, leave him alone," Sam told her.

"Fine," she replied as she took a sip of her wine. Then she smiled wickedly. "You're single to right?"

"Rhodey likes muscle cars, scuba diving, and cooking. Have fun with that."

"Good to know," she grinned.

The End


End file.
